


Minor Ailment

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Angels, Colds, Demons, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Sadly I have to get over my cold in the regular human way.





	Minor Ailment

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly I have to get over my cold in the regular human way.

"I've god a code," Aziraphale said miserably, pouring whisky into a Lemsip.

"Just miracle yourself better, then," Crowley said, moving out of sneeze-radius.

"I am experiencing the rich tapestry ob human existence," Aziraphale said, frowning at the taste before adding the entire bottle. "I really feel I udderstand the poor thigs now."

"You're a bloody idiot," Crowley said, surreptitiously wishing him better. "Oh, good, a miracle. All the germs: gone, leaving only your luminescent hankies. All these millennia and finally there's proof that angel snot glows in the dark."

"Very funny," Aziraphale said, miracling the Lemsip out of his whisky.


End file.
